


ART: The Taking

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Bondage, Digital Art, Genital Piercing, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Tattoos, NSFW Art, Nipple Piercings, Restraints, Tattoos, Toys, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>illustration fo</b>r <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://morrezela.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://morrezela.livejournal.com/"><b>morrezela</b></a>'s fic <a href="http://morrezela.livejournal.com/134917.html">The Taking</a></p><p> </p><p>  <i><b>Summary for fic</b>:  Jared was on vacation on the mysterious and beautiful Parnath. He had known about the ‘takings’ that could happen; he just never thought that he would be that one tourist that would have it happen to him.</i></p><p> </p><p>description of art: the kink list will give you an idea :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/gifts).



> **Notes** : done for [](http://morrezela.livejournal.com/profile)[**morrezela**](http://morrezela.livejournal.com/) who bought me on [](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/)**fandomaid**

  
(click on pic for original size)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/28731/28731_original.jpg)  


also on LJ here:  
http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/14840.html


End file.
